


Five Stages of Grief

by ValiantBarnes (Cimila)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/ValiantBarnes
Summary: Kakashi finds out that Sasuke and Shikako are dating, and experiences the five stages of grief.





	Five Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishebake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishebake/gifts).



> This is being submitted late because im traaash, and im sorry about it. But i hope Fishebake enjoys it anyway!!!

Shikako's in mist, for diplomatic reasons. Strengthening ties, showing the alliance is thriving, having the Shikabane-hime, who can stop a bijuu in its tracks, be welcomed with open arms. There _may_ be a dual purpose, and that purpose is that Shikako was all too ready to leave Sasuke to deal with Kakashi.

It turns out that when your sensei finds out that two of his ‘cute genin’ are dating, he reacts like this:

**_Denial_ **

“Tenzou, don’t you think I’d notice if Sasuke and Shikako were dating?” He chuckles, shaking his head. Sasuke and Shikako, there for some team training - which Tenzou has been turning up to since he and Kakashi sparred out their feelings - do their best not to freeze or shift awkwardly on their feet.

Tenzou coughs, trying to decide whether to correct him or not, before turning his attention to the aforementioned pair. Kakashi, also, turns to look at them. His head tilts to the side. Shikako stays firm and absolutely doesn’t twitch. Sasuke blinks, and Shikako wants to elbow him in the side, but it’s already too late.

Kakashi’s lone eye narrows.

It’s not that they were hiding it from him, or from anyone. It’s just that no one really seemed to notice? And when Kakashi didn’t immediately start to annoy them about it, they kind of just… went along with it.

“Were you hiding this from me?” It’s more like a statement than a question, and Shikako sighs.

“No, we just wondered how long it would take for you to notice, is all.”

“How long?”

“A couple of months.” Sasuke says, before he disappears. The traitor.

 **_Anger_ ** (Or, not quite. More like mild disappointment.)

“You told Tenzou before me.”

“Tenzou actually pays attention.” Kakashi’s grey eye narrows further.

**_Bargaining_ **

“Why yes, Shikako, I will help you train your awareness further.” He says, throwing that damned black pen at Shikako, who catches it with a feeling of impending doom.

“I’m actually pretty busy this week.” Shikako says, trying to think of something to stall Kakashi. There’s a devious glint in his eye that says ‘awareness training’ is actually code for ‘ _I’m going to express my feelings by annoying and humiliating my students instead of talking about it._ ’

“Too busy for your sensei? Who you couldn’t even be bothered to tell about your relationship?” He pauses for a second, then,

“This is the springtime of your youth, Shikako-” Is all he gets out before Shikako has left the clearing. Unbeknownst to Shikako, the look of mischief grows on Kakashi’s face, accompanied by Tenzou’s snickering.

“Did you really not know?” Kakashi’s reply is a shuriken.

**_Depression_ **

For the next few days, almost everywhere that Sasuke or Shikako turn, Kakashi is lounging somewhere in their peripheral vision, morosely draped over furniture or walls, or other people if they stand still for long enough.

“My cute little kohai don’t respect me anymore,” He mutters, just loud enough for them to hear.

“The days of their carefree childhood is lost to their tempestuous adolescence.” Shikako’s never read any of the Icha Icha series, but she’s pretty sure Kakashi’s pulling some of the phrasing from them.

“They don’t love me anymore.” Kakashi sighs as Shikako steps out of Sasuke’s front door. She’d known he was there, but the chakra presence hadn’t prepared her to see Kakashi laid out across the front porch, and arm thrown dramatically over his eyes. “Don’t even invite me for team bonding sessions.”

Kakashi had been lurking outside all night, as Sasuke and Shikako had made dinner, and lounged around, sharpened their weapons, and occasionally loudly talked about Kakashi, and how it’s _almost like he was there_. At least he ate the food they left on the window sill for him.

“Sasuke, there’s a sick dog on your porch.” She calls out behind her, ignoring Kakashi’s offended look, and absolutely doesn’t resist the urge to poke him in the ribs as she steps over him.

He dodges anyway.

**_Acceptance_ **

The room is filled with flowers. And pink heart shaped balloons. And _stuffed toys_. There’s some sort of banner hung on the wall, and Shikako reads as much as ‘ _cute genin_ ’ before she leaves immediately, headed towards the Hokage’s office.

“I will take literally any mission so long as I don’t have to be around Kakashi-sensei for it.” She begs, and Tsunade smirks at her.

“You didn’t like the balloons?”

Shikako feels a mixed sense of doom and betrayal.

“Diplomatic mission to mist. You’ll have an ANBU escort. Leave in an hour.” Tsunade throws the mission scroll towards her, and Shikako clutches it to her chest like a lifeline.

She’s able to flee Konoha before she discovers anymore of Kakashi’s revenge on being kept out of the loop. An entirely unfair revenge, seeing as most people still aren’t aware that her and Sasuke are dating.

And then, the day after she arrives in Mist, there’s a knock on her door before the first light of dawn has even thought about trying to pierce from the ubiquitous mist. The ANBU - not Red Team - are tense, but Shikako knows who’s behind the door before she opens it.

A glowering Zabuza is standing a few metres away from the door, and Haku on the doorstep, looking as put together and pleasant as always. There’s something in their eyes that gives Shikako a vague tingling of alarm. Not signal the ANBU bad, but ‘we’re friends and you’re going to enjoy my pain’ bad.

“Let’s go,” Zabuza says, and turns to stalk off into the mist, no explanation. There’s no movement from the shadowy, barely there forms of her fellow ANBU, but she’s pretty sure they absolutely do not want her to follow the Demon of the Mist into, well, the mist. Shikako closes the door behind her.

“Good morning Haku, Isobu.” She greets, and receives a delighted smile in response.

“Good morning Shikako-san. Glad to see you’re prepared as always.” They make small talk as they follow Zabuza. Shikako with her chakra perception, Haku presumably because he knows where they’re going. They’re trailed by four ANBU, Shikako wonders if they’re aware. If Tsunade told Mei, or if this has the potential for a ridiculous international incident.

Did she really want to get away from Kakashi that much?

...Yes. Okay, she would absolutely cause an international incident because of it - but it barely even counts if she patches it up afterwards, right?

There are a few lights around the city, flickering candles in a few windows, a few alcoves near the top of the buildings. Invisible through the mist until you’re almost next to them. Most of the buildings have blackout curtains, as well, and there’s clearly some sort of pattern to it,  but Shikako hasn't put any thought into breaking the code.

Not to say she wouldn't, but Shikako doesn’t particularly see the need at the moment, not with the four ANBU she may or may not be illegally transporting, and the shelter Mist is giving her from her sensei.

Either way it makes navigating mist at night extremely hazardous. Shikako sticks close to Haku, who gives her a small smile.

“Have you been enjoying your time in Mist?”

“Better than I would in Konoha right now.” She grumbles, to the background of Haku’s light laughter.

“Surely it’s not so bad?”

“Kakashi-sensei is the type of person to continue to escalate. I fully expect Sasuke’s hair to be pink when I return, and some sort of cold war to be in place between them.”

“Would not your return after fleeing the scene only escalate things further?”

“...Shit.”

Haku laughs again, and Shikako trudges after him. He’s absolutely right, and Shikako expects that within a few days of returning, Kakashi will have his revenge.

Zabuza appears from the mist suddenly, but far enough away that it doesn't spark an adverse reaction from the ANBU. He's still half shrouded, mist twining around limbs, obscuring hands and feet. He makes a fearsome sight, and she can see where the ‘in the Mist’ part of his moniker comes from.

“Draw the sword.” Zabuza smirks, and Shikako suppresses a wince. Sure, she’s been practising with Kakashi and Sasuke, but she hasn’t exactly been focusing on it, since the Mist chunin exams.

“You really wanna go again?” She drawls, just as eager as he is for a rematch. Their spar at the exams had been _fun_.

“You been practicing?” He replies, as Haku disappears into the mist. Shikako doesn’t know whether he’s gonna join in or not, but she’s prepared either way.

“Been a bit busy.” She admits, and Zabuza is slowly subsumed by the mist, even as his laughter lingers.

“We’re gonna have fun, Haku,” His voice bounces around, and Shikako can feel a grin stretching across her own face.

Sure, she’s still gonna have to deal with Kakashi when she gets back, and probably an annoyed Sasuke who’s had to deal with their Sensei all by himself for a week or two, but it’s absolutely worth it.

A sword comes slicing through the mist, and Shikako throws herself into the fight with a laugh.


End file.
